


Rainbow Paradise

by isthisenoughorcanwegohigher



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, maze runner secret santa 19, tmrss19, tmrss19 gift for onthecyberseas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisenoughorcanwegohigher/pseuds/isthisenoughorcanwegohigher
Summary: Thomas and Minho finally have the chance to spend Christmas together alone. What better way to be alone together than to be alone in paradise?
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Maze Runner Secret Santa 2019





	Rainbow Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, onthecyberseas! I had a lot of fun with this! Hope you enjoy it <3

“Is everything packed?” Minho peeked his head out of the crack in the bathroom door, a shroud of steam following.

“I don’t know,” Thomas said. “I hope so. What else do we need? We have clothes for the week, toiletries, our passports, and room for anything we bring home.”

“What about the swimsuits?”

Thomas rolled his eyes at Minho. “No, definitely forgot those. In fact, I was planning on leaving them here. We’re only going to an island resort in the Carribean, why would we need swimsuits?”

Minho chucked a hand towel at Thomas. “You’re an ass.”

“You still love me.”

“I don’t know why.”

Thomas stuck his tongue out.

“That’s mature,” Minho commented.

“You’re older than me, so it fits.”

“By two months!” Minho laughed.

“Anyways, we’re all packed and the taxi should be here any minute. Are you ready?” Thomas asked.

“Nearly,” Minho said. “Just gotta do my hair.” He winked at Thomas. “I want to look my best for a twelve hour plane flight.”

“It’s not twelve hours!”

“Still have to look my best, dear.”

“Naturally.”

Minho closed the bathroom door behind him, grinning. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the small box he’d hidden under the pillow. He opened it and stared at the thin silver band inside, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He slipped it into his carry-on bag and zipped the pocket shut.

* * *

Thomas and Minho walked out of the airport doors, rubbing at their eyes.

“That was one of the longest flights I’ve ever been on,” Thomas said.

“That was the longest flight I’ve ever been on,” Minho countered. “Just because your parents took you all around the world for their business trips doesn’t mean that we all went to Europe twice a year.”

“They stopped being my parents the moment they disowned me and Teresa for being gay,” Thomas said.

“Is that why you drink so much coffee? Revenge on your parents?”

Thomas sighed. “I will never understand why you insist on calling them ‘Java’,” he said.

Minho snickered.

“We need to find the resort shuttle,” Thomas said. “It’s supposed to be right outside the airport, but I don’t see it.”

“Maybe you need glasses. It’s right there.” Minho pointed at the shuttle as it pulled into the pick-up lane. It was painted with a large mural of a parrot in a palm tree.

“Cute,” Thomas muttered. “Let’s go.”

“Right behind you,” Minho said, grabbing their suitcases.

Thomas climbed onto the shuttle and found a spot towards the back. He slid into the seat closest to the window. Minho sat down next to him. He settled his head on Thomas’s shoulder and began snoring lightly.

* * *

“This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen,” Minho breathed, staring out the window at the crystalline water. “I can see the sand at the bottom. It’s fucking gorgeous.”

“It looks turquoise,” Thomas noted. “It’s so blue. I love it.” His eyes were wide with delight.

“This was a great choice,” Minho agreed. “No friends, no family, no obligations...just us, and Christmas spent on the beach.”

“Absolutely perfect.”

“Yeah.”

“So….” Thomas wondered. “Do we unpack, rest up, and go to dinner, or do we go exploring?”

“Exploring,” Minho responded almost as soon as Thomas had finished saying it. “Let’s go see the rest of the island.”

Thomas nodded, grinning. “I saw a trail on the way in. We could probably hike up to the top of the mountain.”

“You’re willing to call that a mountain?” Minho asked.

“Only if I beat you to the summit,” Thomas said.

“Are you challenging me to a race up a fake mountain?”

“Yes.”

“You’re on.” Minho grabbed his phone and was out the door before Thomas could get his shoes back on.

“That’s cheating!” Thomas called after Minho, but he laughed regardless. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Thomas glanced at the screen. It was a text from Newt, who had just gotten to the resort himself with the rest of their little crew.

_ You still doing it tonight? _

Thomas opened up his phone to send a quick response.

_ Better tonight than later. Don’t want to lose my nerve. Besides, the point of booking all of this was to spend Christmas celebrating what I hope is a yes. Everything is set for dinner, the staff knows too. Gonna go on a hike now. See you soon. _

There was no response, but Thomas knew that Newt would take care of everything on his end. Thomas went out the door after Minho, who was waiting impatiently at the crosswalk that led out of the resort.

“Where’s that trail you saw?” Minho had his hands in his pockets and was rocking on his heels.

“A little ways back up the road,” Thomas said, pointing. The resort they were staying at was at the very end of the main road on the little island. “It was on the left side, I think.”

“Race to the top starts at the trailhead?” Minho suggested.

“We don’t even know if the trail splits or not,” Thomas said. “We should stay together until we know if it goes straight up the mountain.”

“Nah, it’s more fun to figure it out as we try to make it to the top. Besides, we both know I’m faster than you, Tommy.”

“If you say so.” Thomas gestured up the road. “Shall we?”

Minho started walking. “So what’s the deal with dinner tonight, anyways?” He asked this with a light smile on his face, as if he wasn’t really interested, but Thomas knew that this was Minho’s way of trying to get a real answer.

“It’s just our first night here, and I thought we should get the fancy dinner out of the way before we get too caught up in the summer sky, strawberry lipstick state of mind and have too much fun to have a nice dinner.” Thomas avoided Minho’s gaze, knowing that if he looked at his future fiance’s face he’d crack and propose now.

“That was almost poetic,” Minho said.

“Thanks.”

“But why are we really having our fancy dinner now?” Minho pressed.

“Why not?” Thomas countered, feeling the nerves in his stomach getting tighter.

Minho laughed. “I guess that’s a fair response. Isn’t that why we decided to take this vacation now?”

“Yeah,” Thomas agreed, letting out a relieved little laugh. The truth was that he knew Minho had always wanted to take a vacation like this during the holidays, escape the blustery winter winds and icy roads for a week and enjoy the sunshine. When their time off had been approved at long last, it was suddenly the perfect opportunity for Thomas to plan the perfect vacation for the man he hoped would very soon agree to be his partner for life. “Look, there’s the trail.”

Sure enough, the beginning of a dirt path up through the forest of tangled palm trees spilled out onto the sidewalk in front of them. It went straight into the trees for a ways and then disappeared around a bend.

“Excellent,” Minho said. “Ready to race?”

“You know it,” Thomas said, readying himself to run. “Just make sure to be back at the resort by six o’clock if we get separated, okay?”

“And be ready for dinner by eight,” Minho agreed. “I know.”

“Okay, then. Ready….”

“Set….” Minho said, grinning.

“Go!” Thomas exclaimed, and they both took off running. Thomas could feel the path beneath his feet, the rocks and dirt and packed earth. The salty breeze felt warm on his skin, and the sun shining overhead had him smiling more than he had all winter long. This was wonderful, this was the best time off he’d had in his life, this was exciting. It was freeing. And he was sharing it all with his best friend and love of his life.

They reached the bend in the path and discovered that it was indeed a direct path up the mountain. They paused for a moment and shared a look. Minho raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“What?” Thomas asked.

“I’m going to beat you, that’s what,” Minho said, and he was off again, sprinting up the path.

“No you’re not!” Thomas called, and he took off after Minho. He reached him easily enough, and they stayed at an even pace until the end of the path was in sight. Thomas stumbled over his own two feet as his phone buzzed in his pocket and a moment of panic struck him. What was going wrong? What wasn’t going to work? His eyes widened as he sprawled out on the dirt path, dazed and confused.

“Thomas? Are you okay?” Minho was crouched in front of him, eyes sparkling with concern.

“‘M fine,” Thomas said, sitting up and brushing the dirt from his palms. “Just tripped.”

“You sure?”

Thomas nodded.

Minho grinned then. “I won. Told you so.”

“Shut up,” Thomas said, unable to resist smiling as Minho laughed. The glint of the sun in the water caught his eye. “Woah.”

“Yeah,” Minho said. “It’s a really great view from here. You can see practically the entire island.”

* * *

The restaurant Thomas had found on the resort’s website was even better than the pictures online made it out to be. The lobby was dim and cool, a refreshing taste of modern air conditioning after the humid weather that permeated the guest rooms. It opened up into a circular seating area that was under a domed roof. The seating area was equally dim, and the roof was pitch black, dotting with little pinpricks of light to imitate the constellations. The light reflected off of glasses and silverware, creating an almost hazy effect. The hostess had led Thomas and Minho to a more private table at the back, which was next to the kitchen doors. As he sat down, Thomas could see Newt and the others talking with the cooks in the kitchen, cameras ready. They had the perfect vantage point from where they were.

“You good?” Minho asked as he handed Thomas a menu. “You look nervous.”

“I feel nervous,” Thomas admitted. “Don’t know why.”

Minho chuckled. “You always get nervous when we go to nice places to eat.”

“Maybe it’s the fear that my parents are lurking just out of sight, waiting to tell me that I’m using the wrong fork for my salad,” Thomas joked.

“They would.” Minho rolled his eyes and opened the menu. “Holy shit.”

“What?”

“They have lava cakes for dessert,” Minho breathed, his eyes lighting up. “Oh, I bet they’re absolutely delicious.”

Thomas didn’t know what to say to that, so he said nothing. He could only hope that everything went smoothly from here on out. He could see the waiter approaching with two glasses of champagne, and he found that he couldn’t hold the menu. His hands were shaking too badly. He could see the ring in the glass the waiter was going to give to Minho. Oh, lord, it was really happening. He was really about to do this.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” the waiter said, standing at the table with the glasses just out of Minho’s sight. “May I interest you in a glass of bottled stars?”

“Bottled stars?” Minho asked, curiosity spiking.

“The best champagne is taken from the night sky, sir,” the waiter responded.

“Please,” Thomas said. He nodded and hoped that his smile didn’t seem too much like a grimace.

“Excellent. Best wishes,” the waiter said. He placed the two glasses down on the table. Thomas pushed the one with the ring in it closer to Minho and picked his up.

“Cheers,” Thomas said, raising his glass.

“Cheers,” Minho echoed, oblivious to the nerves preventing Thomas from being able to swallow, oblivious to the heads peeking through the kitchen doors with phones out and recording. He lifted his glass to his mouth and took a long sip, only stopping when the ring hit his lip. “What…?”

Thomas stood up and moved over to Minho’s side of the table.

Minho set his glass down and used his knife to carefully fish the ring out. “Thomas, what is this?” His voice was weak with surprise and confusion.

“Minho,” Thomas started, reaching his hand out and taking the ring back. He dropped down to one knee, which helped the tightness in his stomach. If he stood again, he was worried that he would fall. “Minho, you know that you’re my best friend. My favorite person. The best damn thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Minho stared at Thomas, understanding dawning on his face.

“Meeting you is one of my favorite memories,” Thomas continued. “I never thought that I would have the chance to be myself. My parents never supported it, and when I made the choice to leave that all behind, I didn’t think that I would find the happiness I did. You proved me wrong. You prove me wrong every day, and you challenge me to be my very best. I don’t ever want to lose that. So,” Thomas paused, finally feeling the confidence to meet Minho’s gaze. “Minho, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

Minho nodded, lost for words.

“Yes?” Thomas asked, a nervous grin splitting his face.

“Yes,” Minho agreed, still nodding. “Yes, absolutely.”

Thomas stood shakily and pulled Minho into a hug. “He said yes!” he called back, and Newt and the others came spilling out of the kitchen, cheering.

Minho pulled away from the hug. “I should have known Newt helped plan this,” he laughed.

“There is absolutely no way I could have pulled this off alone,” Thomas admitted sheepishly. He took Minho’s hand and slid the ring onto his finger. “But here we are.”

“Here we are,” Minho agreed. “Our own little slice of paradise.” 


End file.
